For the life of Vincent
by ScorpiusXRose-Sean-Juan
Summary: the shot rang through the silence and hit a  innocent bystander.this wasnt how it was supposed to be. what happens when one of their friends is in the hospital and a evil sniper is on the loose?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this story takes place from "the hole in the heart" but with a twist! This is only my second second fic so please comment or review and tell me if it was good bad or what I need to fix thanks! : ) this first part is from booth's pov

We, being me, bones, and Vincent were talking about the cause of death and where Jacob could possibly be. Then my phone rang it was broadsky. So I said " it's broadsky here don't answer till the fith ring." I handed the phone to Vincent. Then I heard the gunshot so I pushed Vincent down and yelled "everybody down!" bones asked if we were okay. I said we were . then I heard bones say "booth…" and she pointed to Vincent . he had gotten shot. Me and bones applied pressure on the wound.

Vincent started taking " please pl-ease d-don't make me-e go … I love it here.." I asked him if it hurt he said it hurt a little bones asked if that was good. I said "yea…" because it sort of was. Vincent kept talking and bones said "no Vincent you don't have to go you can stay here as long as you want! You're my favorite everybody knows that right booth?" then the paramedics came in and took him away to George Washington hospital. Everybody was told to meet there. Wether he was alive or not we would all hope that he would come through for us ,for his family, for everyone…

a/n: so please tell me what you think and I am open to suggestions! : )


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: here's the second chapter I do not know ANY medical terms so I'm trying my best! : )

this is everybody's pov I guess…

everybody was here at the hospital. Even the squinterns, Paul and Michelle. Cam had just called Vincent's family. They were going to try to get here as fast as possible. Vincent had been in surgery for hours now. Angela, Cam, Brennan, and Daisy had all been blabbering messes. Hodgins, Booth, Sweets, Clark, Arastoo, Wendell ,and, Fischer had had their fair share of crying also. Hodgins had been trying to calm Angela so she wouldn't stress and harm the baby especially so close to her due date. Everybody was anxiously waiting the doctor's arrival all prepared for the worst news. "we're sorry we did all we could but -murray did not …..".nobody could finish that thought.

It was especially for hard for Brennan. Vincent reminded her so much of Zach. Vincent and Zach were alike in a way. they were both at least a little socially awkward (okay maybe a lot…) they both actually just seemed like it was fate for them to come. The other squinterns are good to it's just Vincent and Zach fit perfectly. They were cute little odd weirdoes. Perfect for the Jeffersonian team. Of course Zach was safe in the loony bin but Vincent… Vincent could die. he could die. He could die because broadsky was aiming for the guy with the phone.

_4 hours later…_

"excuse me I'm looking for the family and friends of -murray…" a doctor said.

"that's us " everybody said in unison. " I'm and I have good news and bad news. wich first?" "bad news…"cam said. "okay well the bullet nearly severed the aorta cuasing severe blood loss. But the good news is he did make it through surgery" everybody breathed a sigh of relief. " the next 24 hours are crucial we are giving him blood transfusions we have already given him one. Just be prepared for the worst his room is room number 447 you can visit him for ten minutes 2 people at a time just tell the nurse when you're ready to go." He said and then walked away.

"brennan, booth you guys should go first" angela said

"I agree" cam and sweets said simultaneously. Everybody else shook their heads in agreement. "okay, bones are you sure you can do this?" "ya I think I can" she said sniffling "okay, I'll be there the whole time too just remember that im there for you and for Vincent." "thanks booth" and then the pair walked toward room 447 afraid of what young and hyper Vincent might look like.

a/n: so what do you think? Please review and I'm open to suggestions! Next chapter they visit Vincent! I don't know if I should wright his family or not? Decisions,decisions : )


End file.
